Lover's Hate
by Ireland Morrighan O'Riley
Summary: SMUT, SMUT, AND SMUT! Okay fem! Lithuania and Russia have fun in the basement and then the bed room. Oh no! Someone saw them at it. Rated M for first and maybe some other chapters. It won't be this bad for now on. R/R.


I looked him in the eyes. There was a passion burning in him. A passion that I didn't want to ever see in a man again.  
It was a passion for me.  
He grabbed my arms and shoved me against the wall, pinning my arms above my head. He shoved his face into mine. It was a firery kiss, and it felt good.  
I loved him, oh how I loves him. He had one hand holding me to the wall while his other explored.  
Then I felt it. The cold melt of chains on the bare flesh.  
"Ivan!" I screamed,"vhy do ve have chains?" He just laughed as he stopped, leaving me on the wall. He grabbed a switch and came back to me. "I...Ivan?" I cried as he whipped it in front of me face.  
"Don't you want to have fun?" He said as he undid my shirt. He caressed my stomach with his ruff hands. He kissed up and down my stomach undoing my pants.  
"Plea...please stop," I muttered breathless. "Let's do it somewhere else." I rattled the chains.  
"Why?" He asked as he unhooked my bra. "It is fun here, da?" He took one of my breast in his hand and massaged it, while he bent down and sucked on my other.  
"Pl...please Ivan," I moaned as he did that. He pulled away and I looked at his pants.  
He didn't have even the slightest bulge. "Are...are you bored with me?" I asked him.  
"No," he answered,"why would I be bored with you?"  
I looked at him and said,"I'm soaking wet, yet you have nothing showing."  
He laughed at her. "Maybe I can hide it better than you." He removed his jacket for me to see a large erection.  
"Sorry for doubting you," I muttered.  
He pulled the switch out and lashed it across my stomach,"That's for doubting me," he said as he brought it down again making scream in pain,"That's for telling me your wet." And again,"that's for be hot." He brought it down over and over again until I was bleeding in a few spots. He finished removing my pants and set something in between my legs.  
It was a vibrator. He turned it on to the max speed. I tried to keep the moans in but I couldn't. It was high powered. Ivan laughed as a moaned stroking his length.  
"I...Ivan.." I moaned as I got closer to my point."I'm...I'm going to cum!"  
He laughed at that and turned it up higher. He then started to rub my cilt.  
"Ivan!" I screamed as I came, he just laughed at it. My vision blurred as I looked at him. He stated to undo my chains and he picked me up.  
"Now that's you came first," he said carrying me to his room,"let's go finish the job." He set me on his bed and laid in top of me.  
"S...sir," I muttered,"may I have some foreplay with you?"  
He gave me a weird look but he turned over.  
I looked at his length. It was magical.  
I started slowly with how big it was it hurt when it entered. I got most of it in before I started to choke. He pulled my head up and said."If it's to big, you don't have to take it's whole, Моя дорогая." Looked me in the eyes as I shook my head.  
"I have to try sir!" I didn't stutter for once.  
"Alright, Tori, just don't kill yourself." He almost never says my name during sex so I had to try.  
This time I mange to take his full length into my mouth and a started to move up and down slowly at first.  
He started to moan as I did. This is what I thought was amazing how I made the big bad Russia moan in both pain and pleasure. He grabbed my head and started to make me bob more.  
As he got closer to his climax he arched his back. I couldn't take it all in. I lifted my head and looked at him with sad eyes.  
"Don't punish me..." I muttered. He didn't like it when it was wasted.  
He laughed at this. "Punish you?" He said,"I will pleasure you, Да?"  
He flipped me over so that he was at the base of my entrance and he stuck his tongue into it. I arched my back at the entrance. He stopped kiss up my stomach and up to my mouth. I could have cared less about where it was.  
He looked me in the eyes. "Tell me when it hurts to much."  
He gently thrusted his length into me. I gasp.  
We stayed like that for a minute as I got used to it. Only three fourths of it was in. He looked at me for a nod of approval to began again.  
When I nodded he pulled out almost all of the way then slammed back into me, forcing all of it into me. He quickly bent his head down to kiss me so that I wouldn't wake anyone up.  
"Si...sir!" I cried when he lifted his head up. He continued to thrust into me making me moan with so much pleasure.  
He took one of my small breast into his hand and squeezed it, twisting one of the nubs.  
Only he knew how to pleasure me like this. His pace quicken and I started to claw at his back.  
"I...I'm close," I stuttered. He grunted indicating that he was as well.  
He went faster and harder until I came, I screamed, and my walls clamped down on his membrane. He came soon after.  
The door slammed shut and I thought I saw _her_.  
Belarus watched the whole thing.


End file.
